Being Austin Moon's (Pesudo) Girlfriend
by goodgirl21
Summary: When teen heartthrob Austin Moon runs into some bad press. He turns to who his best friend who he hasn't seen in years with a huge favor. From the writer of 'Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan'
1. Chapter 1

**Being Austin Moon's (Pseudo) Girlfriend**

* * *

**Prologue **

_I confess, I messed up_

_Dropping "I'm sorry"'s like you're still around_

_And I know you dressed up_

_"Hey kid you'll never live this down"_

_**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"- Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

"Austin," His publicist, Heather Burks growled; barging into his James Royal Palm **(1) **hotel room, "We need to have a little talk…"

Nineteen year old, teen heartthrob, superstar- Austin Moon glanced up from his T.V. show to look at the middle age woman. Her dirty blonde hair was greying ever so slightly with each passing day. (Especially with her job.) The frown lines on her faces seems to show more with all negative facial expressions she's has been doing lately. **(2)**

"What?" He sighed exasperated, throwing his head back on the black leather couch while he adjusts his feet on the coffee table. His bad attitude fueled her already foul mood even more as she tossed a stack of magazines on to the dark polished oak wood coffee table. They land next to his feet.

"Care to explain those?" She asked raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. Austin picked up the first one on the stack-_**Austin Moon gets Caught Getting into a Fist Fight with Up and Coming Pop-Star Asher Reed**_. _**Could this be the start of a rivalry? **_

The next one is worse-**Austin Moon's Oh So Wild Night!**

But nothing could top the last one- **Is Celebrity Austin Moon Having a Pregnancy Scare?**

"These are a load of crap," Austin exclaimed holding the last two magazines in his hands, looking at them with distaste.

"How so," She asked, keeping her tense stance as she pressed her lips together in a hard line.

"I've never had…" He trailed off, his face turning beat red, "I mean I'm still a…"

"Okay so, we know those are lies," Heather sighed in relief, but it doesn't last long, "But what about Asher?"

Austin gave a sheepish grin, "I might have decked him in the nose."

"Austin," She groaned in frustration covering her face with her hands, "Why did you hit him?"

"He hit me first! It was just my bad luck that the press showed up when I decided to hit him back!" He told the middle aged blonde throwing his hands up in the air.

The blonde frowned. She felt bad, she really did. Austin was a really good kid. He had remained strong and grounded on the rise to his stardom even when his parents…died unexpectedly when he was fifteen. She had watched him grow up. She was the only real parent he had now, but even parents had to give tough love sometimes. She hated giving him this news, but she had already saved his ass way too many times. Now it was time for him to reap what he had sewed. It was time for him to learn the hard way.

"Austin," Heather sighed taking a seat next to the nineteen year old, "I have some bad news…"

"No! They can't do this," Austin shouted standing up, "The label can't just drop me, not after everything I've done for them!"

Heather felt bad. Even though she wasn't supposed to, she had to help.

"I'll talk to Jimmy," She told Austin, "Convince him to give you another chance, but you _cannot_ have any more screw ups Austin. Do you understand me?"

Austin nodded his head eagerly promising he wouldn't make any more mistakes as his publicist made her way to the door.

"Oh and Austin," Heather paused in the door way, "You need something to clean up your image. Like a girlfriend or something." Then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

For a moment he sat at the edge of a window seal. He watched as waves lapped over one another. He could smell the breeze coming his way; it was made of the cool air mixed with the salty ocean's freshness. He could hear the sounds; the birds squawking and chirping at each other. Then the ocean was making that '_shouuush' sound_ that he loved so much. He had missed Miami; he hadn't been back since his parents had died. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He scrolled though his contacts until he found a familiar name. Austin clicked on it and put the phone up to his ear, "It's me. I know you never want to see or hear from me again, but I need you to do me a really huge favor."

* * *

Eighteen year old, Ally Dawson threw her head back rubbing her head. She had just taken out two more student loans for collage. Her dad was supposed to pay for half her tuition. Her dad was supposed to run Sonic Boom not on that plane to Maine. His plane wasn't supposed to crash, but it had and now she was left to run the music store and pay all of her tuition for school. Now she had no family and she was all alone in the world.

She tightened her hold on her purse as she made her way to her car. She drove home, taking the long way to clear her thoughts. As she made her way up the driveway, her phone started to ring. She sighed pulling her phone out of her pocket. Ally's eyes widened as she stared at the name and picture of the person calling.

_What could he possibly want?_ She asked herself. With caution she answered the phone, "Hello?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard his familiar strong voice, "It's me… I know you never want to see or hear from me again, but I need you to do me a really huge favor."

* * *

**Well this is my second story on the Austin and Ally forum and I'm really proud of the first. If you're following me from Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan, then thank you. As you can tell I'm doing it a little differently. I'll have a part of a song or some kind of quote in the beginning of the chapter, and I'll still have Shoutouts and I now have a twitter, so follow me to know when I'm updating and you'll get special spoilers! 'popstarwriter'**

**(1)That's an actual hotel in Miami.**

**(2) Picture Jennifer Aniston in her movie 'Just Go with It' as Heather.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive?_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me?_

_**Don't Forget-Demi Lavoto**_

* * *

"What? What kind of favor and more importantly, why should I help you?" Ally asked into the receiver of the phone, her eyes narrowing. She could hear a sigh being heaved, "It's the kind of the favor that you can't ask a person over the phone, and if you don't help me my career will be over."

"Why don't you just get your _friends_ Kira or Cassidy to help you?" She asked in a sarcastic mocking tone, continuing her walk up the driveway.

"Ally," He pleaded in a desperate tone, "Please, just hear me out."

"Why should I?" She retorted, as she put her key in the lock of her house.

"Because we're best friends." Austin told her in a 'duh' tone. Ally opened the door walking in, before she shut it. Flipping on the light switch she sighed into the phone, "Correction Austin, we _were _friends. As in the _past tense._"

She walked into the kitchen turning on the light as she made her way to the fridge. She inwardly groaned as she remembered she had forgotten to buy groceries for the week. She slammed the door shut then leaned her back against the kitchen counter.

"_Alls_, please just hear me out." He pleaded once more. Ally's breath caught in her throat once more at the sound of her old nick-name. She only ever let him call her that and no one else, not even Trish. It was he pleaded again that she started to have mental argument with herself. Finally Ally drew a rickety breath, "Fine, I'll hear you out, but I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no."

"Really," Austin replied; she could practically hear the smile in his voice, "Thank you so much Ally!"

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered then hung up. With that conversation over, she put all her weight against the copper colored counter top while she thought; _what did I just do?_

* * *

Austin sighed with content as he scrolled through the contacts of his phone once more. He was giddy and he knew it. Finally after all these years he was going to see Ally again! Granted, it was his fault they had stopped contact all together Finding Heather's number he pressed his finger against the screen, and held the phone up to his ear.

"What now Austin?" Heather answered the phone.

"I found a girl to be my 'girlfriend'." He explained into the phone with a goofy grin on his face.

"That quick," She questioned, "Austin please tell me it's not Kira."

"No it's not Kira." He responded as he tried not to remember his history with the president of his label daughter.

"Or Cassidy," Heather chimed in, "You know how Jimmy feels about Cassidy…"

"It isn't Cassidy either," Austin said, "Just know she's the perfect girl to be my fake girlfriend."

Then he hung up without saying a goodbye and headed to bed for the night…

* * *

The next morning Ally was awoken by the sound of her ringtone going off. She muttered a curse that was very un-lady like and grabbed the ringing nascence off her nightstand.

"What?" She grumbled, covering her eyes with her arm to shield herself from the bright sunlight pouring in.

"Hey Ally," Austin's cheerful voice bounced off her eardrums, "I just wanted to know if you wanted meet for breakfast to talk about the favor."

Ally groaned and sat up. The memories from the previous night came flooding back to her.

_So it wasn't just a dream, _she thought. Ally rubbed her eyes yawning, "Do we have to do this today?"

"Yes," Austin whined, "The sooner the better!"

"Fine, let's meet at Sonic Boom in an hour." She said hanging up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ally unlocked the doors to Sonic Boom. She walked in, but didn't change the sign from _OPEN_ to _CLOSED. _No matter how much she hated Austin, she didn't want his untimely death from the hands of his crazed fan girls. As the door closed behind her she went up to the practice room to lie down on the aqua colored couch, and she fell back asleep. Ally wasn't much of morning person.

Austin stepped out of his pourse, grabbing the bag and the two cups full of Ally's favorites for breakfast. He used his back to shut the door then headed to Sonic Boom. Once he got there he pushed the door open. He stared in awe at what he saw; the store looked the same as it did all those years ago.

_Ally has to be up there, _he decided as he made his way up to the practice room.

Austin flicked the light switch on looking around. The he spotted the brunette beauty he had once called his best friend. He walked closer till he was staring down at her face. Her dark wavy chestnut hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. She still had her cute little button nose, and her lips were just as lush and plump as ever.

Austin put a hand on her arm (her creamy skin instantly warmed his hands) and shook her. She didn't move a muscle. Austin suddenly remembered Ally wasn't a morning person.

"Ally," He said shaking her. She still didn't move.

"Ally," He said louder this time, shaking her harder, "Wake up Ally."

Her deep chocolate eyes glazed open…

* * *

_"Ally," A voice said, as the same earthquake that was occurring rumbled the earth harder. This always happened now; the same nightmare. It had been happening since her dad had died.  
What's going on she thought, she thought as she stared down at the shaking earth, it isn't earthquake season yet._

"_Ally," The same voice said only a little louder this time as the shaking got harder as well, "Wake up Ally."_

* * *

Ally's eyes glazed open and for a moment she thought she was dead; that the earthquake in her dream had killed her and now she was looking at a blonde angel that lingered above her.

_Maybe now I'll get Dad now, _she thought in her foggy fazed state. The closer she looked the more the angel resembled Austin only a little older. He still had the blonde beach hair and the same chestnut brown eyes. The only thing that was actually different was that he was taller from the last time she saw him four years ago.

She quickly realized it was the real Austin and that she wasn't dead. Ally sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Moon," She said stiffly crossing her arms as she sat up a little straighter.

"Hey Ally." He tried to hug her, but she refused him, but pushing on his chest.

"Let cut to the chase," She said wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She couldn't trust Austin again. Trusting Austin meant running the risk of getting hurt all over again. And she _couldn't_; she _wouldn't_ get hurt again…

* * *

**OMG! I didn't expect such a response. My inbox was full of follows! Thank you guys so much! :) As much as I love all of the follows, could I get some more reviews so I can see what I need to improve on. :) Thanks-Goodgirl21**

**Question of the week; What was your favorite part? **


	3. Chapter 3

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style._

_**Fences-Paramore**_

* * *

"You want me to what?" Ally cried, after Austin explained the situation at hand. Austin sighed exasperated running a hand over his face, "I know it sounds crazy, but I need you to be my fake girlfriend. I need your help or my label is going to drop me."

"_Why me_? Why can't you just get someone else, someone who would love to be in the spotlight?" She asked placing her arms on her knees and her head in her hands. He grabbed the bottom of her chin bringing it up so that they were looking at each other in the eye, "Because you know every single detail of my life and I yours. We've made it as best friends, we can make it as a fake couple."

Ally considered this and that's when she started to have yet another mental argument with herself. Austin knew what was happening from watching her eyes dart back in forth. Finally after two minutes of waiting she let a sigh escape her lips, "If I do this, what do I get in return?"

This question left Austin dumbfounded. What did she want? And more importantly what could he offer.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

Instantly her mind jumped to her farther, but then she remembered no one, not even superstar _Austin Moon_ could bring him back. Then her thoughts drifted to collage. He could help her pay for half of it right? He was _Austin Moon_, he was loaded.

"Money," She said.

"What? Are _you_ in trouble? Is Sonic Boom in trouble? Is it your dad?" He asked in a concerned whisper. She shook her head a deep scowl on her face, "No, it's nothing like that! I need to find some way to pay the other half of my college tuition."

"Okay Ally, you know I would have done it without all this. All you had to do-" Austin started to say, but Ally's yell stopped him, "Quit acting like you actually give a damn about me! We both know that you don't, so just stop!"

This caught Austin of guard, "Why do you say that?"

Ally covered her face with her hands and let out some sort of strangled sound, before she looked up at him. That's when he noticed she had begun to cry.

"You left Austin! When your parents died you left and didn't look back," He tried to say something, but she kept going, "My dad died this year, and you want to know what all I wanted to do was? I wanted to call you so you could make everything better like you always use to do, but I had to remind myself that you left and you weren't coming back!"

"Ally I-" Austin was at a loss for words. For the _first _time in _Austin and Ally_ history, Austin didn't know what to say or even what do to console Ally.

"Don't even try Austin," She told him with a sigh, "Just give me a minute."

And with that she stood up and made her way furiously out of the room.

* * *

Austin sat back against the couch, a sad, deep frown on his face. When did Lester die? But more importantly how did he not know that Ally's dad had died? Once upon a time Lester Dawson had been like a second father to him. He had supported Austin in his pursing his dreams when his own parents didn't. In fact Lester was the one that introduced Jimmy to Austin.

Austin looked up at the celling and vowed. _Don't worry Mr. Dawson I know I've been away for a really long time, but I'm here now and I'm going to take good care of her._

Austin didn't know if he could hear him or not, but he thought he should let him know what was going on. It was like old times. He had let Mr. Dawson know where he was taking his daughter and he would always promise that she would good hands no matter what. That's when it actually became real. Lester Dawson was gone and he wasn't coming back, and Austin begun to grieve. He mourned for himself and for Ally. He planned to keep his promise even if Ally didn't like it, starting with her college tuition…

* * *

Ally came out of the bathroom, rubbing her face. She ran her hands through her hair; while she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. What was it about seeing Austin again that made these feelings arise in the pit of her stomach? Ally shook her head trudging up to the practice room…

When Ally got to the open doorway, she saw Austin with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that." She said apologetically, her pale skin becoming flushed; not really sure how to say the apology. She may be a fantastic song writer, but when it came to stuff like this (or when she was nervous) she tended to stick her foot (Or rather her hair) in her mouth

Austin looked up a very small smile on her face. That was the Ally he knew. That was his best friend, "It's okay Alls. Who knows how much you've been bottling up?"

* * *

Now that Austin looked more closely, he saw her true form. Her usually bright brown eyes were dull with heavy grey bags under them. Her naturally pale skin was even paler then normal and her beautiful brown hair looked angry and scary looking. She was dying under the pressure of her father's death…

"I'll do it," Austin's brought back to reality by Ally's voice, "But this is a business arrangement. Once it's over we go our separate ways."

_Like I'm going to let that happen,_ Austin wanted to say, but instead he chose, "Okay."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update this weekend, but I was busy. I had to go spend the night with my cousin and I forgot my flash drive at my house. I was so busy I didn't get to watch the new episode, but I was smart I recorded it. But I probably won't get to watch it till Wednesday so please no spoilers.- Goodgirl21**


	4. Chapter 4

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_**The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage- Panic at the Disco**_

* * *

A week had passed, and now Austin and Ally were sitting in his porsche on their way to Ally's collage where Ally would be attending in the fall.

"Did you finish high school?" Ally wasn't sure why she asked, but she did. And now she sat in the passenger seat next to the blonde waiting for his answer.

Austin glanced at her, then returned his eyes to the road before him and nodded, "Mom had Heather get me a tutor insisting that I get an education so when my music career ends, I have something to fall back on."

Ally smiled. Ah Mimi Moon always one step ahead of the game.

"Are you going to college?" It was a legitimate question, with the way the economy was right now; just finishing high school wasn't enough.

Austin nodded, "I'm taking as many online courses as my schedule allows."

"That good," Ally said looking out the window. From that point on the remainder of the car ride was spent in silence. It wasn't tension filled like it should have been (At least in Ally's opinion it should been) but it wasn't. It was nice and comfortable; it was just like old times. She knew Austin could feel it too…

* * *

An hour passed and soon they were at University of Miami.** (1) **

"Ally," Austin shook Ally's shoulder, from where she had leaned against the car's window. Ally mumbled something Austin thought was cheberish then she sat up. In her groggy state, Ally opened the door then she stumbled out the door landing flat on her face.

"Ally," Austin cried getting out of the car and rushing to her side. He helped her up, but as he gripped her elbow she howled in pain. Austin sighed picking up Ally and setting her on the seat. Then he looked at her elbow. Ally winced as the stinging turned into a burning sensation. Austin blew softly on the opened cut; Ally winced even more.

"It's just a scrape, but don't worry. Dr. Moon is going to patch you right up." Austin told her in a teasing voice. Then he went to go get the 'Ally' kit from his car.

The Ally Kit was something Austin had made when they were kids. It was simple really, very basic. Ally was shall we say…a bit clumsy growing up. So Austin took it upon himself to create a kit that consisted of tissues, bandages, and a small bottle of disinfectant (for the especially nasty scrapes) Austin carried it around with them as they were growing up. That way he wouldn't have to go tell whoever was watching them that Ally fell. Even when they were teenagers, Austin still carried it around. (He even made one for his car) But why would he still carry it around after what happened to Austin and Ally's friendship? Well Austin chalked it up to old habits die hard.

"I'm fine Austin." She tried to tell him when he came back, but he ignored her, pulling out a tissue and applying pressure to the wound as more blood spilled out. Once that was done, he got out the disinfectant and said, "This'll sting a bit."

Then he sprayed it on the scrape. Ally hissed when the burning hit her nerves.

"Sorry," He told her putting a bandage on her elbow, "There good as new."

* * *

Once they got to the finical department and had talked to the elderly lady at the front desk, Ally took off while saying, "Bathroom, bathroom," over and over again. Austin chuckled pulling out his check book.

"How much is it?" He asked taking the pen that she handed him.

"Ten-thousand," She told him shaking her head.

He wrote down double the amount then handed the check to the woman. She took it then started to say, "Sir…"

"I know," he told her, "But put all of it towards her collage and to pay off her loans."

* * *

For a moment the woman stared at Austin. Now she read the magazines, she knew who he was (her granddaughter loved him) and what kind of trouble he was in with the press. But as she stared at him, she didn't see a boy who was in trouble with the media; she saw a caring young man who was in love, but didn't know it yet. She saw the girl come back and how Austin's bight eyes lit up. And she could swear she saw her eyes light up a bit too. She saw as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as they walked away. The woman smiled to herself while muttering, "Ah, young love..."

* * *

"So," Austin said as they were driving back to her house.

"So," Ally echoes yawning, something about long car trips always made her tired.

"Would you mind going to L.A. with me for the weekend." He asked reaching into the backseat for his old sweatshirt when he saw Ally shiver.

"Depends," She said taking it gratefully, "What for?"

"Well Heather wants to meet you and I have a movie premiere I to go to this weekend," He glanced at her the returned her eyes to the road, "So I thought, what better way to introduce my _girlfriend_, then walking down the red carpet?"

"Mm. Okay." She said then she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Ally." Austin chuckled when he heard her light snores then he glanced at the brunette one more time. He sighed, "Don't worry Mr. D, I'll keep my promise."

* * *

**(1)University of Miami is an actual collage.**

**So hey guys! I watched Campers and Complications and loved it, but a few hours ago I watched Choices and Chapters in very bad quality and now I'm very mad at Kira and Austin. **

**But anyways, what did you think about the Ally Kit and last week's episode? And I would love to hear your thoughts on tonight's episode.- Goodgirl21**


	5. Chapter 5

_I know that I shouldn't let it get to me_

_(But it does, and who am I kidding?)_

_A dead end job and a lack of family_

_This town really gets to me_

_**Catastrophe-Forever the Sickest Kids**_

* * *

"Ugh!" Ally groaned throwing yet another dress to the floor. Now she wasn't one of those people who had to up to date on all things fashion, but she was going to a Hollywood premiere. She was going to be seen with Austin and she didn't want to embarrass him. So that's why she was looking had been looking though her closets for the pass two hours-going through every dress she owned for the third time in the row.

"What am I going to do?" She wondered aloud as the doorbell rang. She walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the door to let Austin in.

She opened the door to see Austin's bright smiling face.

"Hey Alls," He greeted her as she opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Hey," Ally said rubbing her face and blowing a frustrated breath, "Do you want something to eat or drink while I finish packing? I'm almost done."

"Nah, I'm good," He smiled again, and was it just her or did his teeth get whiter, "And we're going to only be gone for a week. Why aren't you done packing yet?"

Ally groaned as she walked back to her room; Austin following her, "I am done packing. But I need to find the perfect dress!" She cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why? You've never been all that into fashion?" Austin followed her as she walked away.

"Because Austin…"

* * *

"Why does it look like your closet exploded?" Austin asked when Ally opened her door.

"Because in a way it did," Ally laughed dryly, "I've been through all my dresses three times already."

"Why?" He asked picking up a dress and holding it to himself like if he was trying to decide to try it on or not.

"That's a good color on you," she joked then explained, "When we go to the premiere, I don't wanna embarrass you. And if I show up in any of these plain old dresses-"

"Ally stop," Austin cut her off, "You never embarrass me and you always look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Ally cheeks burned as she said, "Thanks Austin, but you know I can embarrass you. Remember the Helen show?"

He chuckled at the memory of Ally thrashing up the Helen show's stage with a drum on her head, "That was one time Ally and it was my fault. Things change."

"Still," She protested picking up one of the dresses, "If I come in this I'll look like an idiot. Therefore making _you_ look like an idiot for _dating_ me. And correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the point of me being your _girlfriend_ is to make you look good?"

Austin thought for a moment then said, "I can fix this problem."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were at a store searching for a dress. Well Austin was searching for dress while Ally protested about how he was going to buy her a dress.

"Austin, you're not going to buy me a dress."

"Yes I am, Ally."

"No."

"Yes."

Austin spun around to face her, "Ally let me do this for you."

She shook her head in a stubborn fashion.

"Ally," He gave her _the look_, "Please."

_The look _was when Austin made his eyes look really big and wide, while sticking his bottom lip out. No matter what they were doing, _the look_ could make Ally crumple in less than ten seconds. (This was one of the main reasons she and Austin always got into trouble as kids.)

"Fine," She finally gave in.

* * *

After an hour of searching, they had found the perfect dress that just screamed _Ally_. It was red, simple and quaint, yet it had the appearance elegantly.**(1)**

"Wow," Austin said when he had finally found his voice after Ally came out of the dressing room, "Ally, you look incredible!"

"Really you don't think it's too much?" Ally asked looking in the mirror self-consciously. The blonde haired boy grinned, coming up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders, "No, it's not too much. You look perfect Ally."

Before she knew what she was doing, Ally turned and hugged him muttering thanks into his chest. Austin was surprised to say the least, but never the less he wrapped his arms around her little waist and hugged her tightly. She pulled back abruptly, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Austin," She apologized stepping away from his embrace, "This is supposed to be business."

Then she walked off without another word, leaving Austin dumbfounded.

_What did I do wrong? _Austin thought as he tried to catch up with the brunette.

* * *

The four hour car ride to Los Angeles was awkward and silent to say the least. Austin had tried to start up a conversation a few times, but Ally was either to wrapped in her thoughts about what happened in the store, or she only gave short answers. Finally Ally couldn't take it anymore, so she pulled her brown worn book and a pen out of her purse and began to write.

* * *

_Dear Book, _

_So Austin took me shopping for a dress to day. Very bad idea! We both agreed this was supposed to be a business arrangement, but today I hugged him. I couldn't help it, today in that store it felt like we were fifteen and best friends again. So I hugged him and all those feeling came rushing back… Oh book, I can't trust him. What if he just up and leaves again? How would my heart take it? Well I for one don't think it'd survive. I don't think I could handle trusting someone thinking I wasn't all alone anymore then only to have them leave a minute later…_

Ally

* * *

**(1)Picture Ally's dress in Campers and Complications **

**So yeah hey, sorry this is such a late update but school kept me really busy this last week. **

**And a few people asked me about maybe having longer chapters. I can do it, but I need more time. So I let you decide which. Longer chapters, but longer wait time or shorter chapter with shorter wait time. **

**Oh and you're probably wondering where Trish and Dez are. Don't worry they're coming in due time, but I love to hear your thought on where they are. **

**So a few people asked me asked if this story is AU or not. Well it sorta is, just not totally.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

'_Cause we're better together_

_Hey, there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

'_Cause we're better together_

_**Better Together- Ross Lynch**_

* * *

"I'm sorry," Austin told Ally as he unlocked the door to his apartment, "If I knew I was going to have company, I would have picked up a little."

Austin opened the door and put the keys in a bowl on the table beside the door. Flicking on the light switch he walked in, Ally right behind him. She gasped as she stared at the place in awe. It was huge!

"I know it isn't much," Austin stated as he gestured to the space around him, "But its home."

"Isn't much," The brunette sounded shocked, "Austin, the _living room _is bigger than _my house_!"

"It's just the penthouse." The blonde told his best friend nonchalantly.

_What would be much to him? _Ally silently wondered as she spun around the room, while Austin went to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

_"I thought I told ya, I'm a star, you see the ice, you see the cars, flashy lights, everywhere we are" _**(1) **Austin's phone went off. He picked it up, then smiled at the picture as slid his thumb across the screen.

"Hey buddy," Austin said to the person on the other side of the call, "How's it going?"

"Dude," Dez, a tall lanky ginger exclaimed in New York, "You're all over the place! And not in a good way!"

"I know dude, but don't worry I got that covered. Well, Ally and I got that covered." Austin told him chuckling as he leaned against his counter.

"Wait Ally? As in our Ally? As in _Ally Dawson_?"

"Yes, Dez the one and only," Austin nodded, even though Dez couldn't see him, "But anyways how's the academy?"

"It's awesome!" Dez answered with such vigor, that the blonde could almost picture his best friend's grin plastered on his face, "I've just started this project all about a dynamic angle. Like the viewer won't understand what you're doing till it's over."

* * *

Two years ago, Dez applied to the Tribeca Film Institute**(2)** by summiting one of Austin's music videos he had directed. The school had replied so enthusiastically, as did other schools when they caught a whiff that _Austin Moon's best friend _wanted to attend film school. The best film schools in the country had competed for him. To say the least Dez was surprised that so many people wanted him, but in the end Dez chose New York; the city known for filming, and had been happy ever since.

* * *

"That's great buddy," The superstar was happy for the ginger, "But I have to go because Heather wants to meet Ally in about twenty minutes."

"Okay bye, Austin. I have to go feed Kendall.**(3)** Tell Ally I said hi." Dez told him.

"I will Dez, bye." Austin hung up.

_Who's Kendall? _ He thought staring at the phone.

* * *

Ally stood quietly looking at the blown up picture Austin had over the fire place. She couldn't believe it. It was a photo of all of them when they were fifteen. It was a year before Austin got discovered-before _everything _changed.

"Dez says hi." Austin told her walking back into the living room. She turned around, her mouth still slightly hung open. The blonde moved slowly toward her, "What is it?"

"I-I just can't believe you still have that picture. Let alone that it's on your wall." She explained a small smile on her face. Austin rolled his eyes in response, "Of course I still have the picture. I have all of them actually."

"Really?" She asked a little shocked. He nodded a smug smile on his face, "Yup and I still keep in contact with Dez."

"Oh yeah," She brightened at the mention of Dez, "I heard he's at one of the best film school in the country from Trish."

"He is and loving every minute of it," He confirmed then asked, "How's Trish? I hear that her collage is close New York."

She nodded and her grin that she was wearing grew, "It is. She is attending Harvard in Connecticut. She told me her and Dez hang out a lot on the weekends."

Austin nodded, "That's what Dez told me too."

"Something tells me we're not getting the entire story." She told the blonde with a mischievous smile. Austin nodded with a smirk of his own; then looked at his watch, "Come on we gotta go. Heather wants to meet you."

Then Austin hauled the brunette out the door of the enormous apartment.

* * *

"You have brown hair." Were the first words out of Heather's mouth when Austin and Ally walked through her office door. Ally's hands touched her hair with wide eyes. Then slowly she pulled a strand away from her hair and started to put it in her mouth, but Austin caught her wrist. He took the strand and tucking it behind her ear he asked, "What's wrong with her hair color?"

"Nothing at all," She explained sensing that what she said had been taken the wrong way, "You just usually go out with blondes and black haired girls."

She doesn't say it, but Ally knew what she meant. _Girls like Kira and Cassidy. _

Suddenly Ally felt a surge of confidence. Grinning slyly she held out her hand, "I'm Ally Dawson."

* * *

Heather eyes grew wide as she realized who this girl was. This was the girl whom Austin had told her all about. The one thing Austin had told her he regretted leaving behind when his parents died. This girl was the Ally Dawson; his best friend…

Just to be sure the middle aged woman looked up at the nineteen year old. He gave an ever so slight nod. So it was _her_. Heather smiled warmly at the girl before her, "So you're the famous Ally Dawson I've been hearing about for years."

Ally then reverted back to her usual shy self. She rubbed her head, "Uh yeah I guess that's me."

Heather's smiled abated for a moment. Austin had told her Ally was very shy, and now she saw just how shy she truly was. What was Austin thinking when he decided to bring her into the world of fame?

_Time to see how she reacts to a compliment. _Heather thought, walking closer.

"You know," She gushed, a soft smile on her face, "The pictures Austin has showed me just don't do you justice! You're even more gorgeous in person!"

* * *

Austin stood behind Ally watching the two ladies in silence. He knew what his publicist was doing. She was testing Ally; making sure his best friend could handle what was about to come. Now, although Austin would do everything he could to protect Ally, but he still needed to now if Ally could handle everything that came with being famous…

"Heather, my secretary had to get her child from school do-" Jimmy Starr's words died in his mouth at the sight of the blonde superstar and the girl he had his arms around.

"Hello," He said to the short brunette girl before him, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled brightly, offering her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. Austin's girlfriend." The girl introduced. The man studied her. She looked about the age of his daughter. Jimmy took her hand, "Hello Ally, I'm Jimmy Starr; head of Starr Records."

Ally nodded while Austin gave her waist a squeeze.

"Excuse me if this is too personal Ally," Jimmy tried to choose his words carefully, "But does your father know you're are dating him?"

Ally shook her head a sad expression on her face, "No sir, my farther is dead."  
The head of the company felt like the biggest idiot in the room and also a desire to protect this girl who reminded him so much of Kira. If her farther couldn't be here to protect this girl he sure as hell would. Little did he know Austin already had the protecting part under control…

* * *

**(1)Imma star is by Jeremih**

**(2) Tribeca Film Institute is an actual school in New York**

**(3) Kendal is a reference to my other story 'Baby I'm Your Biggest Fan'**

**Hey guys! How'd you like the update? Did you like where I put Dez and Trish? And I'm sorry about the wait, but more people said they preferred longer updates. Also follow me on twitter for spoilers and more /at/ popstarwriter**


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

_**Welcome to Hollywood- Mitchel Musso**_

* * *

"Is he always like that?" Ally asked after Jimmy and Heather had left. Austin chuckled and shrugged, unwrapping his arms from around her. (Ally immediately missed their warmth)

"He just really doesn't like me right now." Her best friend told her. The brunette turned to face him confusion written on her face, "Why?"

He started to tell her, but she stopped him, "Wait, do I wanna know?"

The blonde thought for a moment. His face scrunching up in that position that Ally thought was adorable. Then he shrugged again, "It's not that bad, but your definition of bad and my definition of bad could be totally different."

"It's different." Ally decided, shaking her head. She was grinning though, "But seriously what'd you do?"

He sighed smiling sheepishly, "I might have dated her for three months then broke it off for no apparent reason."

Ally raised an eyebrow, "So you're a womanizer?"

* * *

The blonde gaped at her, not quite believing what she had just said. She smirked putting her hands on her hips, (Austin thought she looked incredibly sexy like that) "Well are you going to answer me _superstar_?"

Austin shook himself out of his daze while he said, "No Alison. I'm not a _womanizer_. How could you think that?"

She smirked crossing her arms, "Well maybe I should ask Jimmy why I think that."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Don't. He'll only try to talk you out of _dating_ me."

"Maybe he should," Ally replied suddenly looking distant, "How do I know you won't hurt me like you did the others?"

Ally looked down, suddenly so interested in her hands. She silently cursed herself. _Nice going Dawson! Way to just blurt out your damn feelings!_

She could feel the blonde in question eyes, burn holes into her head.

"What? Do you honestly think I'd hurt you?" His voice sounded so harsh. Ally shuddered, that was the voice Austin used when he was truly furious at her. The brunette could feel her best friend step closer. She could feel his breath against her forehead. His fresh minty breath that smelled _so good, _it could have made Ally faint on the spot.

"You already did," She whispered, risking a glance into his big brown eyes, "When you left and didn't look back."

Before Austin could reply to the statement, Ally pushed past him and walked out of the office.

* * *

Austin felt jittery driving, all the way home. He always felt like that when things awkward, _especially when they were awkward with Ally_. The blonde kept glancing over at his best friend; debating ways he could make it up to her. But how could you make up for leaving someone in the dust four years ago?

* * *

When they finally got back to his apartment, Ally raced into his bathroom and locked herself in it. She had made a fool of herself in front of Austin! How could she just drop her guard like that? She silently cursed herself sitting on the toilet, and began to cry. After she was starting to drown in her turmoil, the banging started.

"Ally," Austin voice floated over the banging, "Ally open up!"

She stood up and walked to the door, but she didn't open up. Instead she placed her own ear against the door.

"Please open the door," He pleaded with a certain kind of desperation, "I want to show you something…"

* * *

Austin sat down on his sofa with a long, frustrated sigh. How could he have been so stupid, not to think that he hadn't hurt her before when he had left four years ago? But now that was in the past. And no matter how hard you tried you couldn't change the past, but that that did not mean you couldn't correct your mistakes. One question still remained burned in Austin's brain, how. How could he make it up to her? Then it hit him hard like a ton of bricks. Running to the bathroom door, he started banging on it.

"Ally," He yelled through his banging, "Ally open up!"

After three minutes of silence, Austin put his ear to the door.

"Please open the door," He pleaded with a desperate edge, "I want to show you something…"

He had to five minutes before the door slowly eased open and Ally's head poked out. Her eyes were red and puffy from obvious crying. Austin suddenly felt like he was on a boat and was getting seasick. He had never meant to make Ally cry. He had never meant to hurt her at all.

"Come on." He told her clasping her hand in his and leading her down a hallway. Halfway down, he stopped at a door so dark it looked black. The blonde let go of his best friend and moved his neck. After he undid the clasp, he put the key on chain in the keyhole of the door. Turning it, he pushed the door open. Then he flicked on the light switch…

* * *

For a minute, Ally gazed inside the room. She saw nothing, but gorgeous jewelry and beautiful dresses. The brunette glanced up at the superstar. Sure, everything in here was beautiful, but why was he showing her this? Just so he could say, "Hey I have a whole lot more money than you!"

Because believe Ally, she already knew that.

"Why are you showing me this Austin?" She asked with a small scowl on her face. As if it wasn't enough she felt like crap, he just had to shove his money in her face to?

"Go see for yourself." He said nudging her into the room. Ally looked at the dresses one by one. Noticing that all the dresses were in here size and all of the jewelry seemed to fit her style.

"What is all this?" She asked, facing her best friend. Austin walked into the room himself and asked, "Do you remember on every birthday since your fifteenth you always had one extra present?"

Ally nodded. She always did have an extra present: jewelry and dresses, but how did Austin know-

Realization hit her; she glanced around the room just to be sure.

"It was you," she said, "You always sent the extra present."

Austin nodded, "You were the one thing I regretted and will always regret leaving behind when I left."

He paused like he was letting the information sink in.

"Better get ready," He told her, "Premiere starts in two hours."

* * *

An hour later, Ally and Austin sat in a glossy black limo. Ally was wearing her gorgeous red dress, while Austin was in the classic black tux. They hadn't spoken since Austin confession earlier and weren't going to- at least not until after the movie. Right now though, they had a job to do.

_Make Austin Moon look good to the media's naked eye. _

A job, one would not take lightly…

* * *

"Austin, Austin, Austin," A dull roar of fans, settled over them when they reached theater. Once the driver opened the door, Austin stepped out of the limo first with his dazzling white smile plastered on his face as the cameras started flashing. He reached down and helped Ally out of the limo. The white flashing lights seemed to go crazier. The blonde snuck a glance at the brunette. Even though she was hiding it very well, Austin could tell she was terrified. She was never one to be the center of attention. He looped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer, guiding her down the infamous covenant red carpet.

"Austin, Austin," The host of Teen Idol, Adam Rivercrest caught them.

"Hi Adam," He flashed yet another smile, "How're you doing?"

"Good, good," Adam said enthusiastically, "But my question is, who the lovely lady you have your arm around is."

Ally was hiding shyly behind him, when the host shoved the microphone in her face. She flushed stuttering and stumbling over her words. Austin knew it was only a matter of time before Ally shoved her hair in her mouth and started to chew. The blonde gave the brunette's waist a reassuring squeeze before he said, "This lovely lady is Ally Dawson, my new girlfriend. Now if you'll excuse us we must be getting into the theater."

Then even before the host could blink, Austin walked on into the theater…

* * *

**I am so sorry about my late update! But we had two major tests this past week so I spent all of my free time getting ready for them. Hopefully this update makes up for it. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_**Still Into You- Paramore**_

* * *

Trish De la Rosa was no idiot. So when her roommate came in carrying the latest issue of _PEOPLE _**(1) **magazine with her best friend on the cover; she promptly snatched it out of her hands and called said best friend. And when that didn't work, she called Dez.

"Why is my best friend on the cover of _PEOPLE_ magazine with Austin Moon?" She demanded into the phone's receiver.

When Dez is asleep in the middle of night and his phone started to ring he'd usually ignore it. But when it was Trish's ringtone he knew he should answer it, because when he didn't he would usually get hurt.

"Hello?" He answered the phone sleepily.

"Why is my best friend on the cover of _PEOPLE_ magazine with Austin Moon?" She demanded as her greeting. Dez rolled his eyes even though Trish couldn't see him. So here's something you need to know Dez. Whenever he has just woken up he's all serious till he gets woken up.

"I don't know. But you know how Austin's been into some bad press?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't see how that matters." She said with a slight hiss in her tone.

"It matters because," Dez explained, "When I talked to Austin earlier; he said Ally was helping him get out of that bad press and into the good kind."

"Wow. Has Ally got explaining to do!" It may have sounded like a question, but it wasn't Dez could tell.

"Well, why didn't you call Ally instead of me?" He questioned with a sigh.

* * *

**Meanwhile in L.A…**

* * *

Ally exhaled flopping against the backseat of the limo; Austin right behind her.

"I can't believe you do that every single night!" She told him with a yawn escaping her mouth. The blonde's brow furrowed, "I don't go to movie premieres every night Ally,"

"I didn't mean that," she rubbed eyes; another yawn forcing its way out of her mouth, "I meant the fans, being in the spotlight…"

Her blonde best friend shrugged. "You get used to it over time."

Ally just shook her head at him.

Thirty minutes later, Austin sat with his head inclined watching Ally sleep. He grinned and pushed a stray piece of bangs out her eyes. Her smile appeared on her face, and her head leaned against his chest as her arms snaked around his waist. Austin's grin widened. He leaned down (careful not to disturb her) and kissed her forehead delicately.

"Goodnight Ally," he whispered into her hair. The scent of green apples forever burned into his brain.

* * *

"Are you sure you got her, sir?" The chauffer asked while superstar got out of the limo with a still sleeping Ally in his arms. Austin nodded, "Yes. And I left a tip on the backseat. I would give it to you, but as you can see my hands are a bit preoccupied at the moment…" He gave a sheepish grin.

* * *

The chauffer watched bewildered, as the young man walked up the steps to his apartment. The boy he had driven was nothing at all like the boy his friends had told him about. The star he had driven was polite, kind, and well mannered. Glance through the open doorway of the car, he leaned into the limo and found five hundred dollars sitting there waiting for him. He heaved himself back out of the car, and looked back up. The boy-Austin Moon was long gone. With a shake his head he climbed back into the driver's seat and proceeded to return the car back to the lot.

* * *

Ally moaned sleepily and opened her eyes. In her groggy state she registered that she was moving, but her legs were not, and that Austin wasn't with her. What was going on? Where was Austin? But more importantly, how was she moving?

"Austin?" She asked, trying to curl into a tighter ball then she already was in.

"Up here Ally," Austin's voice was quiet, above her. She looked up to see Austin's face. Then her eyes moved subconsciously to the floor below her. She noticed that Austin's arms were around her and he was carrying her somewhere, but they were clearly in his apartment.

"Where are you taking me," she slurred. Her eyes were already begging to droop shut. She yawned, snuggling even more into Austin's chest.

"My room," Austin told her, "You're going to sleep in there while I sleep on the couch."

Ally, who was too tired to argue, nodded her head.

* * *

When Austin walked into his room, he set the now- for the second time in a row- sleeping Ally Dawson on his bed. Then he began to change his best friend into her pajamas. (He did this all the time when they were friends, so he knew she wouldn't mind.) After he tucked her in securely, his gave her a quick, feather, light peck on her lips then he turned out the lights and walked out; shutting the door quietly behind him.

Austin couldn't and wouldn't lie to himself. He knew that he was falling hard for Ally. Hell, he started to fall when they were fifteen. But he thought by now, he should've been over all the butterflies that erupted in the pit of his stomach. (No matter how girly it sounded) He thought he could ignore the sparkle in Ally's eyes whenever her eyes lit up. He thought he could ignore the small smile that graced her lips when she felt accomplished. He thought he could ignore her laugh, that was so contagious that she could make everybody in the room roll on the floor with tears streaming down there face laughing. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ignore it-any of it. Because that's what made Ally, Ally. His cute oh so adorkable Ally… Who was he kidding? He was in love with this girl!

With a content sigh floating out of his mouth, he laid down and pulled a pillow to his head, using his other hand cover his body with the throw. He was asleep within five minutes. If only he knew he was in for a rude awakening tomorrow…

* * *

**(1) I don't own people magazine**

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the late update, but since it's the end of the year-finals are here! And I've been studying like crazy! But yeah, I'll try my hardest, but I can't guarantee an update until May 31****st****-June 7****th****. Depending on what day we get out of school. But hey look at this way, summer time=more updates! So you might want me to pass the school year!**

* * *

**Q: What did you think about Austin's feeling for Ally?**

**Q: How do you think Ally feels about Austin?**

**Q: What do you think the 'rude awakening' will be?**

* * *

**Follow me on twitter for spoilers! /at/popstarwriter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Two very big shout outs to the two people you got the rude awakening right: xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx and rauraauslly. Good guessing you two!**

* * *

_True friends are few and far between_

_Hold on to them and don't let go_

_And they will make you shine when all else_

_Fades away... when it rains_

_When it rains_

_**True Friends- Emblem3**_

* * *

Austin woke up to banging on the front door and a sore back with Trish's voice hollering, "MOON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP OR I'LL BUST THIS DOOR DOWN!"  
Yeah, not a great way to start the morning.

With a heavy groan escaping his throat, Austin managed to heave himself off of his couch. He made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Trish, will you be quiet? You're going to wake Ally." Austin said sleepily, while leaning against the door, and rubbing his eyes rubbing his eyes. The Latina didn't answer him, but shoved past him and walked into the penthouse with a sheepish looking Dez behind her. Once they were inside, Austin shut the door.

"Where is she?" Trish demanded looking around. The look on her face was murderous and made Austin cringe at the sight. He shot Dez a look, which clearly stated, _what the hell, man?_

Shaking his head, Dez mouthed, 'I'm sorry, I don't even know how we got here.'

Austin rolled his eyes, turning to look at the angered Latina. After a silent stare down, Austin made his way down the hall. Easing the door open, he poked his head in. When he saw Ally sleeping like a rock, he smiled. Glad that Trish's outburst did not wake her...

* * *

Trish walked up behind the blonde was ever so gently and quietly easing the door shut.

"Is she in there?" She asked, trying to peer over his shoulder. But it was too late; Austin had already shut the door. Which blocked her line of vision into the room. Trish huffed angrily, stomping her right foot. With both of her hands he shoved him into the door while she asked, "What the hell is going on, Moon?"

After grunting from the impact of the doorway, he guided her back into the living room. Then he proceeded to tell both Dez and Trish all about his and Ally's situation.

"Did you know Lester had died?" Austin directed the question at the short Latina. Trish looked down feeling a pang of guilt hit her. She shook her head. Sure, she had noticed that since last October Ally had been distant…more distant than usual, but Trish had simply shrugged off telling herself that her best friend was just distracted by collage and that she was fine. Now that she knew the truth-that Lester Dawson had died-she felt terrible that she hadn't been there for her best friend when she needed her the most…But what hurt the most, was that Ally didn't bother telling her. Why hadn't she told her?

* * *

Meanwhile Dez was trying to process the news… Lester Dawson was dead. Lester Dawson was dead? Dez shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. That could be right could it? Lester Dawson was invincible wasn't he? Dez was pulled out of his thoughts by Austin patting his back with a sad smile on his face.

"I know we wanted to think that he was Dez, but he wasn't. Mr. Dawson had to die sometime." His blonde best friend told him with a heavy sigh. Dez looked up. Had he said that aloud?

"Yeah, you said that aloud, Red." Trish whispered. Tears were already starting to come together in the corners of her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him and let her cry into his chest.

* * *

While the couple had their little 'moment', Austin went to go wake up Ally. He walked down the hallway and stopped when he came to his door. After he opened the door, he smiled at the sight of Ally snuggled into the warmth of his blankets. Walking into the room, he stopped before the bed.

"Ally," he shook her, "Ally wake up."

Ally moaned and turned over on her side. Smiling at the sight and sound of his best friend, he shook her arm again.

"Ally," Austin sang in a teasing voice, "Ally, it's time to get up."

He tried to pull her into a sitting position, and it kind of worked. He got her to sit up, but she simply leaned her head against his broad shoulder. Austin had to laugh at the sight. She looked absolutely adorable- her hair matted to her head from sleep, her mouth formed in an 'o' shape, and her face flushed; also from sleep.

Finally after ten minutes of the game, 'Let's try to wake Ally up' she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Austin?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes. After peeling her bangs back from her sweaty forehead; he spoke," Yeah Alls, it's me. You need to get up we have to visitors who are waiting to see you."

* * *

Ally Dawson felt just damn crappy when she was awoken by Austin. When he told her she had to get up, she moved to sit on his lap and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck she told him, "But I don't feel so good."

Her best friend did not speak for a moment. Then he asked her, "Uh Ally, why is there big bloody spot on the sheets?"

Ally's eyes widened. No it couldn't be that time already…

"What day is it?" She asked, feeling a sense a dread.

"The 21st?" It sounded more like a question, but Ally knew he was right. There was proof on the bed. She couldn't believe she forgot! The brunette's started eyes started to tear up. Looks like the mood swings were starting early this morning…

"Austin, I started my per- monthly cycle." She told him in a whisper that could barely be heard. A blush was already starting to form on her cheeks.

"And I don't have any _lady things_... because I forgot about the date." Ally felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He gave her his bed and how does she repay him? By getting his sheets dirty with her blood. Now he probably thought that she was disgusting. With that sinking feeling in her stomach, the tears that had gathered in her eyes began to fall down her cheeks. Man mood swings were a bitch…

* * *

When Austin felt the salt filled tears hitting his shirt, he got worried. Why was she crying? What did he do wrong?

"Alls, it's okay. Accidents happen. The sheets can be washed," he told with a gentle tone as he rubbed her back, "Shh, Ally it's okay. Shh."

Pulling back from Austin's embrace, his best friend nodded.

"I'll wash em' Austin, just give me an hour and-" She stared, but the superstar cut her off.

"No, Ally you won't," he told her in the same tone, but more firmly, "_You_ are going to go take a nice long shower in my bathroom while _I _wash the sheets. Then you are going to get the baggiest shirt you have or use one of mine while I get you your _lady things_, and make you breakfast. Then we are going to have the laziest day ever."

After he got Ally settled in the shower, he walked into the living room.

"I need you to do me a huge favor," he told the Latina that still sat on the couch. (All evidence of that she had been crying gone)

"What?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to go get Ally _lady things_ because she forgot what day it was." He told her. Trish was silent for a moment, and then she busted out laughing.

"You mean _tampons_?" She laughed, while Dez and Austin winced at the sound of the word. Then just as fast as she had started to laugh, she was serious again.

"Anything else," She asked.

Austin nodded; he pointed to the redhead sitting beside her, "I need you to go with her and bacon and the ingredients for double dark chocolate waffles."

Then he handed Trish a wad of cash, a lot more than what was needed for everything.

While the duo headed out the door he told them, "One other thing. Once you get the stuff bring them back and you two leave for the rest of the day. You two can come back around nine tonight, but I want the day the day _alone_ with Ally."

Trish, who was following Dez into the elevator stopped and turned around. Smirking she asked, "Why Moon? Are you going to finally gonna grow a pair balls and tell Ally you have feelings for her?"

Austin just rolled his eyes…

* * *

**Q: What did you think about how Austin dealt with Ally's "Monthly Cycle"?**

**Q: What did you think about Trish's and Dez's reaction to Ally's dad death?**

**Q: Why do you think Austin wants the day alone with Ally?**

* * *

**Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for special spoliers- links on profile. And if you're on Wattpad check out my original story, Between Classes. Link is also on profile. **


	10. Chapter 10

_And uh oh, uh oh_

_I get that feeling and I_

_Don't know, don't know_

_How she keeps stealing all the air from my lungs_

_And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

_**Uh Oh- Junior Doctor**_

* * *

After seeing Dez and Trish, Austin made his way back into his bedroom. He started to strip the sheets, when he heard a large crash come from the bathroom. The blonde superstar looked up curiously. Knocking on the door he asked, "Alls, are you okay in there?"

He didn't get a reply...Beginning to become more worried, he knocked harder. After five minutes of knocking; he finally said, "Ally, I'm coming in."

He walked into his bathroom and saw the steam flooding the place. After pulling the shower curtain back, his heart broke at the sight before him. There before him was Ally on the floor of the shower with a towel on top of her. Her face was covered in tears and she had a deep cut on her right leg. The razor lay off to the side...

Austin quickly got another towel from the cabinet. After he turned off the water, he put his placed the new towel over her and pulled the other one out from under the dry towel. Grabbing her waist, he made sure the towel was securely around her body. Then he picked her up and set her on the counter. He positioned her arms so they were holding the towel up, while he inspected the cut on her leg. Doing this brought back memories…

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Thirteen year old, Austin Moon walked into Ally's house. _

"_Ally," he called, cupping his hand over the side of his mouth, "Hurry up or we're going to miss the movie!" _

_He made his way into the kitchen and saw a note. _

_It said: _

_Ally, went to the store be back later. Have fun with Austin- Love Dad. _

_ As he set the note down, there was a shriek from the bathroom. The water turned off and Austin could hear sobbing. He slowly made his way toward the sound. After debating what to do, he hesitantly knocked on the door. _

"_Ally," he asked still knocking, "Are you okay?"_

_He heard his best friend sobbed out a "No!"_

_Thinking for a moment he asked, "Are you decent?" _

"_Yes!" Another sob. _

_ The blonde slowly opened the door to see his best friend sitting on the edge of the bathtub; wrapped in nothing but a towel, holding a towel to her leg; tears streaming down her face. She started to peel off the towel, reveling little droplets of blood streaming down her leg. There one her leg was a two inch cut._

"_Holy crap," He shouted surveying the scene before him. "What did you do to your leg?" _

"_I tried shaving my legs!" Was all he got out of her before she started to full out sob again. After he got her to calm down, he tented and cared for the cut. Offering her his hands, he pulled her up. Then he wiped the tears off her face._

"_Are you okay now?" He asked her in a gentle voice. She nodded, using her arms to wipe her nose…_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Austin shook his head and was brought back to reality. He looked down; he had tended to the cut without realizing it. Turning her head, he checked for any sign of a concussion in case she had fallen. Not finding any sign of one; he asked, "Does anything else hurt?"

"Nothing but my pride and dignity," she shook her head. The superstar noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye. As he leaned in to kiss her cheek; he told her, "It's okay, Ally."

Then he left a wide grin on his face. All because Ally had _let_ him _kiss_ her. Sure it was on the cheek, but still he was making progress…

* * *

Ally sat frozen on the granite counter top. Placing her hand on top of her cheek, she sighed. It still felt warm, but the warmth she experienced was now moving about her body. She grinned to herself, deciding that she liked this feeling. And with that she started to get dressed. Opening the door, she looked down to see a box of tampons, a guy's shirt, and guy's boxers neatly folded with a note on top. She grabbed them and shut the door.

Opening the note, she read through it.

_Alls, I know I said that you change into your own clothes, but I changed my mind. Change into my clothes or I'm holding your breakfast hostage! :P Love Austin_

Ally grinned and giggled to herself. Leave it to Austin to always cheer her up when she was sad. Sighing, she shook her head.

_Stop it Ally, this is a business arrangement; once this is over you two will go your separate ways. _She scolded herself. But another part of her-a very small part of her was saying the total opposite.

_What if this isn't just a business arrangement? What if Austin actually wants…to be with you? _

Ally shook those thoughts from her head and got ready.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. But don't worry, it's my 15****th**** birthday the 25****th**** and as a birthday present I'll be uploading an extra-long chapter to celebrate. So don't worry, you'll get to see Austin and Ally's lazy day together and more! It'll either be up early on the 25****th**** or the 26****th**** depending on what my friends and family have planned. **

**And okay guys don't laugh, but you know that flashback? That actually happened to me. Only instead of my friend it was my brother who helped me. It was bad, I even had some skin still hanging off of it…**

* * *

**Q: What do you think about Ally's conflicted feelings?  
**

**Q: Which side do you think will win?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey, yeah yeah_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

_I feel like I can't breathe_

_Just hold me, don't touch me_

_And I want you to love me_

_But I need you to trust me_

_Stay with me, set me free_

_But I can't back down_

_No, I can't deny_

_That I'm staying now_

'_Cause I can't decide_

_Confused and scared_

_I am terrified of you_

_**I Hate You, Don't Leave Me- Demi Lovato**_

* * *

Once Ally had gotten dressed, she walked into Austin's bedroom and found her book. Then she proceed to write an entry.

_Dear Book,_

_I have a confession to make; I think I might be falling for Austin. And I'm kind of conflicted about my feelings. On one hand, falling for Austin could be great. He's a regular prince charming that treats me like a queen. But one the other hand, how long will he be that prince charming? I mean it's not the idea of me falling for Austin that bothers me. It's that I know I fall to hard (All over again like we're fifteen) and then what if Austin just up and leaves again? I don't believe he would, but then again I didn't think he would leave me like he did four years ago. UGH! Everything is so perfect…why can't I just let go of these bad feelings and just keep the good? Oh Austin's calling me gotta go. _

_Love Ally_

As she made her to the kitchen, the smell of rich dark chocolate wafted over her. Ally breathed deeply, stopping at the archway that connected the living room to the kitchen. After she walked farther into the kitchen, Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. (Austin always did this when he had slept over at her house and had just woken up to Ally making breakfast)

"What's for breakfast?" She whispered. Austin chuckled, his back moving with the vibrations. He stopped whatever he was stirring and took her arms off his waist. Lifting his left arm, he motioned for Ally to come into his arms. After she did, he placed his arms over hers and resumed stirring what looked like batter.

"We," he finally said bringing the whisk watching as little droplets of the warm creamy brown batter with little specks of black dots dropped back in the bowl, "Are having your favorite: Double Dark Chocolate Waffles."

Ally's mouth watered as the words left his mouth. She hadn't had those since…her dad had died. Chalk another up for Prince Charming. As the last drop was falling, Austin caught it with his pointer finger and brought it to his lips. Only he did not lick it off, but smeared it on his lips. Ally craned her neck to watch him as he did so. He was teasing her…and she knew it. She watched as he maneuvered the bowl around her and poured the batter into the waffle maker.

Then her blonde best friend turned to her, smirking.

_What is he up to? _She thought, but soon found out. Austin licked his lips in an exceedingly slow so fashion. Yeah, he was teasing her and she was letting him get away with it…

Ally shook her head and tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. Austin caught it, Ally could tell by smirk on his face.

After Austin's little show, she was led to the living room where three piles of Ally's favorite movies (categorized by Austin) lay.

"So we're going to watch movies all day. But first you have to choose which pile we start with." The blonde told her.

Ally raised an eyebrow. "What's the different between each pile?"

Austin gave another smirk and put has hand on the first pile, "From sappy to the sappiest."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. Suddenly there was a beep coming from the kitchen.

Austin started to make his way to the kitchen, while glancing over his shoulder. "You choose, I'm going to go check on the waffles."

The brunette nodded, watching her best friend's back till it was completely out of sight. Then she turned her head and placed her hands over one of the stacks of DVD's, planning to rearrange the piles. But Austin's voice stopped her, "Allyson Marie Dawson, Don't you dare mix up those movies! I have them like that for a reason."

Ally dropped the DVD she was holding and slowly backed away. How did he that she was planning to do that?

* * *

Back in the Kitchen, Austin was platting the newly made waffles. He placed two strips of bacon on both of the plates and then he proceed to make chocolate milk the way he knew Ally loved. First he put chocolate syrup into two cups. Then he poured the milk in. After he stirred up the mixture, he placed the milk in his microwave and warmed it up for ten seconds. Finally he brought out the milk and placed the two glasses on two TV trays alongside of the plates that already sat there. Then he walked quietly into his living room and set down the tray full of food down on a side table.

"You decided yet?" Austin asked his brunette best friend while putting his hands on her shoulders. Ally nodded holding up-_The Last Song_.**(1)** Seeing that his best friend was fine getting the movie set up, Austin went to finish making his bed and to grab a blanket.

Just as he was finishing making up his bed he heard Ally call, "You have all three season of _Dance Academy_?** (2)** I love you Austin!"

Although he laughed, he could only wish those sentiments were true. Grabbing the blanket he made his way back into the living room.

Four hours later, they were halfway into the _Hunger Games._**(3) **Austin pulled Ally into his lap because Ally was already starting to tear up for poor, sad, innocent Rue. When it came time for Rue to actually die, the eighteen year old brunette buried her head into the blonde's chest. Weaving his hand into her hair, he ran his fingers through the chestnut curls he loved so much. This seemed to soothe Ally's tears. After another seven hours of sitting through the cheesiest of movies, they were sitting through the second season of _Dance Academy. _Technically, _Dance Academy _was supposed to be in the first stack of discs, but then Ally looked at him with puppy dog eyes and was making sounds like she was a puppy and Austin just couldn't…The point is Austin was broken like a twig, so they ended up watching it last.

Somewhere during the third season of _Dance Academy_, the blonde superstar looked down at his best friend. Just the sight of her made him chuckled. Her eyes were glued to the screen and her mouth was partially hung open. With his left hand he gently lifted her chin so her mouth closed. Looking up him, her face reddened then she returned her eyes to the TV screen. She was just too damn adorkable for her own good.

After the last and final episode of _Dance Academy _ended, Austin shut off the TV. Sitting crisscross legged; the superstar turned so he could face Ally. She mirrored his actions. Austin gulped.

_It's now or never Moon! C'mon go a pair! _The blonde scolded himself as he gripped Ally's hands. Then he cursed for them being so sweaty…

* * *

"Austin, what are-" Ally started to say, but her best friend cut her off.

"Ally," he said looking into her eyes, "Remember how yesterday, I said that you were the one thing that I regretted leaving behind?"

The brunette nodded as the superstar looked down and squeezed her hands tightly. "What about it?"

She could tell Austin was nervous by the way he was acting. But just to be sure, she went over her mental checklist in her head. _Sweaty hands: check. Squeezing my hands: check. And finally looking down: check._

"Well," he said, squeezing her hands and bringing her back to reality, "I've been thinking why I regretted it so much and I realized-"

Austin was cut off by his front door opening and in came Trish and Dez…

* * *

**(1)I do not own, but do like The Last Song. **

**(2)I do not own, but do have a love/hate relationship with The Hunger Games.**

**(3) I do not own, but I wished I did because I **_**LOVE**_** the show Dance Academy. In fact I have started to write a crossover fanfic with that and House of Anubis called, House of Dance. So yeah if I hadn't made it clear I love this Australian TV show.**

* * *

**Hahahaha! I'm evil aren't I? Well I am going to tell you a secret, I going to be even more evil next chapter! But it's after 12'oclock and I am officially 15! Whoo! :D :D :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_**Here Comes Forever- R5**_

* * *

"Trish," Ally was the first to break from the trance. She leaped up from her place on the couch and wrapped her Latina best friend in a bone crushing hug. Her short best friend only hugged back half-heartedly.

"Were we like interrupting something?" Dez spoke up. Austin said 'yes' while Ally said 'no'. Then they looked at each other and repeated each other's answers. Giving each other another look, the duo looked to their best friends. Leaning into Trish, Dez whispered a little too loudly; "I think we are interrupting something."

The short girl nodded in agreement. After an awkward beat of silence, the blonde cleared his throat. "No guys, you weren't interrupting anything. I'll just tell Ally…tomorrow or something."

As he said this, he gave his brunette best friend this look that told her- they were talking about this tomorrow. _No matter what. _Ally gulped, that look was never a good one. And she only ever saw that certain look when they had had a really huge blowout and Austin wasn't letting her go without talking to her. Once again, Ally gulped. This was not good…

* * *

"Are you guys' hungry?" Austin called over his shoulder as he walked into his kitchen. He suddenly realized how hungry he; all he and Ally had eaten all day were those waffles. "We can order takeout."

Hearing his three best friends agree with him, he pulled out the menu of his favorite Tai place.

"Tai okay?" He asked, walking back into the living room. After he saw them nod their heads, he called and ordered it. As he was ending the call, Dez walked over to him. "We _were_ interrupting something weren't we?"

While he rubbed his face with his hands, the blonde superstar nodded his head.

"I was going to tell her I love her if you two hadn't had burst in like you did." He told his tall, red headed best friend. Sighing; Dez told him, "Man I'm really sorry Austin."

"Don't worry about it buddy," Austin told him as he patted his back. "I'll find some other way to do it."

And with that, the blonde looked over to where Ally was sitting on the couch with Trish talking. He felt a smile grace his lips as he watched her laugh and fall over on her side. Shaking his head, Austin once again thought Ally Marie Dawson was too damn adorkable for her own good and she would surely be the death of him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a knock sounded at the door.

"I got it." Ally giggled, after she stood up from her place on the couch. Walking over to the front door, she opened it.

"Dallas?" The brunette asked with a smile that could light up the whole city of Los Angeles...

* * *

Hearing Ally's voice call out Dallas' name, Austin could feel his blood start to boil. As he made his way over to the door, he clenched his fist so tight that his whole hand started to turn white. He was jealous and he knew it. The thing was though, he didn't really care. Gripping the door with his left hand, he moved to stand behind Ally. Who was giggling about something the tanned boy had said.

"Hey Dallas," he said with a smile that looked more like a cross between a scowl and a grimace. The brunette boy looked shocked and alarmed by the blonde superstar, but he quickly recovered.

"Austin Moon," he smirked, "It's been a long time. How are you?"

After he grinned, Austin slowly snaked an arm around Ally's waist and pulled her back to his chest. As he smirked at Dallas he couldn't help, but feel a little smug.

"Not bad," the blonde told the brunette boy, "Working on my third album."

Nodding his head, Dallas hurriedly handed the bag over to Ally. Then he said goodbye; but not before flashing a smile to the brunette girl, that made Austin's insides burn. When the door was finally shut (more like slammed on Austin's part) the petite brunette girl, jerked out of her best friend's grasp. Her face was the picture of pure rage…

* * *

"_Austin Monica Moon_, what the_ hell_ was that?" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"He was flirting with you Ally. You're supposed to be _my_ _girlfriend_. Remember?" He asked. Putting her hands on his chest; Ally pushed the blonde back as hard as she could, but it was like hitting steel.

"That doesn't give you the right to be a possessive jerk! And he wasn't flirting; he was being nice and friendly!"

"He was flirting! And I see you have forgotten how he broke your heart during freshman year by cheating on you!" Austin shouted at her.

"_You_ broke my heart to Austin! When you left three years ago! Remember?" The brunette shot back at him.

"You're just going to keep throwing that back in my face aren't you," The superstar was so furious; that he was seeing red and wasn't thinking straight, "No wonder your dad left you!"

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. But once he realized what he had said, he immediately felt guilty.

"Oh my god, Ally I am so sorry! I didn't me-" Austin was cut off by Ally rushing past him and into his room. Then the sound of a door slamming shut followed it…

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update! I had such bad writers block though, it wasn't even funny! And I am still not totally happy with this chapter! But I think it's because this is the last chapter before the very last chapter. So I am sad that this is journey is almost over! But stay tuned for the last chapter of B.A.M.P.G!**

**P.S. Thanks for all of the birthday wishes! **


End file.
